Season 23
Season 23 of Thomas and friends will be released in 2019 Episodes # Edward and Henry Return # We're Friends # Rosie's New Paintjob # Three Cranes are Better than One # Free and Easy # Dirty Diesels # The Missing Coach # Gordon Goes Foreign # We Need Another Engine # Sticking Power # Jock # Teamwork # Ballast # Oliver at the Blue Mountain Quarry # Merlin and the Express # Max or Monty # A Happy Day for Trevor # Thomas' Special Christmas Delivery # This Looks Like a Job for Three Cranes # Hot and Bothered # Cheeky Twins # James the Splendid Red Show-Off # Nia the Friendly Engine # Mixed Traffic # Charlie the Joking Engine # Counting on Rosie Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Rosie * Nia * Rebecca * Bill and Ben * Timothy * Marion * Reg * 'Arry and Bert * Diesel * Sidney * Paxton * Daisy * Annie and Clarabel * Salty * Harvey * Porter * Philip * Cranky * Carly * Big Mickey * Merlin * Lexi * Theo * Frankie * Hurricane * The Troublesome Trucks * Stanley * Victor * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Ryan * Bertie * Terence * Trevor * Stepney * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Merrick * Owen * Ace * Jack * Alfie * Oliver (The Pack) * Max and Monty * Miss Jenny * Rex * Bert * Mike * Fergus Duncan * Rocky * Judy and Jerome * Flying Scotsman * Henrietta (does not speak) * Toad (does not speak) * Norman (cameo) * Luke (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Ferdinand (portrait cameo) Characters Introduced * Big City Engine * Frank * Jock * Thomas' Special Coach (faceless; does not speak) returning characters * Miss Jenny Cast US AND CAN * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Iron Bert, and Rocky * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Harold, Kevin, Diesel, 'Arry, and Max * Rob Rackstraw as James, Donald, Big Mickey, Fergus Duncan, and Monty * Christopher Ragnald as Percy, Trevor, and the Troublesome Trucks * Steven Kynman as Duck, Charlie, Ryan, Peter Sam, and Paxton * Joe Mills as Douglas and Oliver * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Peter Andre as Ace * John Hastler as Rheneas and Owen * Hugh Bonville as Merlin and Jock * Tracey ann Oberman as Daisy * Teresa Gallagher as Annie, Clarabel, and Judy * Tom Stourton and Rex and Terence * Rufus Jones as The Flying Scotsman and The Big City Engine * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Bertie, Bert, Salty, Harvey, and Frank * John Schwab as Stanley * Rasmus Hardirker as Bill and Philip * Matt Wilkinson as Ben, Rusty, and Merrick * Tim Whitnall as Mike, Oliver the Excavator, Jerome, Timothy, and Reg * David Menkin as Porter and Jack * Nathan Clarke as Alfie * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Bob Golding as Sidney * David Bedella as Victor * Glenn Wrage as Cranky * Lucy Montgomery as Carly and Lexi * Darren Boyd as Theo * Jim Howick as Hurricane * Sophie Colquhoun as Frankie * Olivia Colman as Marion * Grey DeLisle as Miss Jenny Trivia * This is the first time since the twentieth season where railway series stories are remade. * cancelled episodes as such as The Missing Coach from season 2 and Gordon Goes Foreign from season 3 are used in this season * Grey DeLisle joins the voice cast * this is the first season to only introduce characters from remade railway series episodes instead of others * Miss Jenny appears in full CGI * The Episode Rosie's New Paintjob is the only Episode made to take place in season 21